Resident Evil: Adult Swim
by super dark link
Summary: The r.e cast is hanging out in the pool. OH NO wesker is a lifeguard...what will HAPPEN NEXT
1. Days of summer 1

Disclamer: I own nothing.

* * *

The pool's water was as cold as ice. That's what Sherry Birkin thought as Steve Burnside splashed her. 

She screamed and ran. Meanwhile Claire was on top of Leon's shoulders smiling and trying to knock Rebecca off Billy's shoulders.

Ada was lying on a towel getting a sun tan. Hunk was on the diving board and Nemesis was throwing a fit because his rocket launcher was wet. Chris, Jill, Barry, Luis, Carlos, Ashley and Birkin were playing water volleyball.

Alfred and Alexia were on the far side of the pool thinking up a way to rule the whole pool. Sitting on the lifeguards chair was none other that Albert Wesker. "HEY PRETTY BOY NO RUNNING ON THE SIDE OF THE POOL."

He yelled. Steve glared at him and then he mooned him. "HOLY SHIT." Wesker yelled and he fell off the chair and into the pool. The others laughed at him as he resurfaced and cast a nasty glare at them. He made his way back up to his chair and sat down. He glared at them and pushed a button on his armrest. "

Time for some sweet revenge." He mumbled as a hole appeared in the pool and a Neptune swam out. "AHHHHHHHHHHH SHARK." Alfred screamed as the Neptune bit his leg. Everyone ran out screaming bloody murder.

Sherry had trampled Steve on the way out and the only ones in the pool were hunk, Steve and Alfred. Hunk had proceeded to offer up Steve as bait so he could leave but it just seemed that Neptune didn't want an annoying person as food.

Ada rose quickly and walked over to Nemesis. She took his launcher and propped it on her shoulders. She aimed and fired but she fired it backwards blowing a black Chevrolet Malibu up. "Oops." She said with a nervous smile.

Wesker's jaw dropped as he watched his car explode. Then Ada fired again successfully hitting the shark. A big jet of water hit wesker and he was soaked again. Everyone waited making sure that the shark was dead.

When the water was done being filtered everyone ran back in. Meanwhile wesker was plotting revenge.

Alexia had thought up a good plan to rule the pool. "Ok brother here's what we do….." Five minutes later Alfred was giggling like mad. He ran to the other side of the pool and peed in the water.

After a couple of minutes everyone started running out of the pool screaming. When they were gone Alexia smiled and announced in a happy tone "THAT WAS NOT PEE BUT LEMONADE. I NOW RULE THE POOL." She proclaimed happily.

That was until Alfred ruined her mood. "Um….sister I though you said to really pee in the pool." He said nervously. She stopped and looked down at the water then back at him. "YOU STUPID TWIT." She yelled as she ran out the pool.

This was going to be a long summer….

* * *

R&R please. If you want to be in the story tell me how you would like to look and (if you want) who you want to ANNOY. : ) 


	2. Days of summer 2

DIsclamer: I OWN NOTHING and thanks to SARA A. WESKER for reviewing (runs)

* * *

Wesker had him cornered on the edge. He had the gun pinned to Chris Redfield's chest and had a finger on the trigger. "Any last words Redfield before I shoot you?" He said with a smirk. "Pull the trigger I dare you."

He said Beats of sweat running down his body. Wesker shot and Chris moved out of the way. He turned and pushed wesker into the pool. He picked up the water gun wesker dropped and smiled. "I WIN." He announced triumphantly with a smirk.

Then a rock hit his head and he looked around to see who it was. Up on the lifeguard chair was Sara Wesker. It was unknown if she was a relative of wesker or not, but she was whistling and swinging her slingshot around on her finger.

He grumbled and jumped into the pool. Sara hit him again with another rock. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled rubbing his head.

"NO JUMPING IN THE POOL." She said with a smirk. He dived and looked around. No sooner than that did Steve slip and fall on top of him.

He yelled and kicked him in the nuts. Steve started to cry waddling towards Claire to whine at her. But not everything was bad. Alfred and alexia were gone.

To tell you how well have to go back in time back… back…. back…..ok not that far back. Alfred and Alexia were on there side of the pool thinking up ways of how to rule the pool again. "What if….no…how about…..no…AHA IVE GOT IT."

Alexia cried. She told her brother the plan and they nodded. Alfred climbed the ladder to the lifeguard chair and smiled. "Sara it seems that Chris was calling you a tramp."

He said looking at her. She glared at Chris and flew off the Lifeguard chair and proceeded to jump Chris. Alexia made her way up and she sat in the chair."YES MY PLAN WORKED I AM QUEEN OF THE POOL." She yelled with a smile.

Wesker glared and pushed a button on his sunglasses. A loud voice began to speak suddenly "YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TILL EJECTION." Alfred panicked but Alexia stayed seated with an evil smile on her face.

That was until the chair catapulted her off her ass and into the air. After a couple of seconds a car alarm sounded. "HOLY CRAP THAT'S MY CAR." Chris yelled as Alfred ran to his sister's aid.

There was a moment of silence until everyone but Chris busted out laughing. Chris was currently crying because he glimpsed at his car and it was not pretty. Back to present time.

Steve was now in the hospital and Sara kept hitting Chris with rocks. I wonder how tomorrow will be……..

* * *

WHO should i annoy next? R&R 


End file.
